cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake Up Pui!
''Wake Up Pui! ''(released in discovery kit form in 2017 as [[It's Time to Wake Up Pui!|''It's Time to Wake Up Pui!]]) is a CBeebies video released in 2004 (not in 2005 as most people think). Release Dates '''UK' (BBC) - 12 August, 2004 United States (Family Home Entertainment) - April 4, 2006 (Alternate Copy VHS) December 12, 2005 (Official Copy VHS) Canada (Family Home Entertainment/Kids II) - April 3, 2007 South Africa (Ster-Kinekor Home Entertainment) - 2008 Songs # We Like to Say Hello # In the Ocean! # Reading is a Mystery (British version) The Chase (Instrumental) (International version) # Pool Party # Melon Pumpkin # Bucket of Dew # Wake Up Pui! (song) # Rage over a Lost Penny, Beethoven # I like to go out to the Sea # La Mer, Debussy # I can do So Many Things # Do the Wave # Piper's Waltz, Mozart # Symphony No. 9 ("Choral") 4th movement, Coda, Beethoven Segments * A clock rings and Pui yawns * Title Cards (Music: Minuet no 5, Mozart) *Link with all presenters into We like to Say Hello *We like to Say Hello *Link with Sid into In the Ocean! *In the Ocean! *Link with all presenters into Reading is a Mystery *Reading is a Mystery *Link with Sue, Chris, Nicole, and the Kids into Pool Party! *Pool Party! *Link with all Presenters into Melon Pumpkin *Melon Pumpkin *Link with Chris, Sue, John, Elizabeth, and the Kids into Bucket of Dew *Bucket of Dew *Link with all Presenters into Wake Up Pui! *Wake Up Pui! *Rondo a Caprico 129 *Link with all Presenters and the Kids into I like to go out to the Sea *I like to go out to the Sea *Emerald Waltz *Link with Sid and the Kids into I can do so Many Things *I can do so Many Things *Link with Chris into Do the Wave *Do the Wave *Link with All Presenters into Piper's Waltz *Piper's Waltz *Link with All Presenters *Credits (Music: Symphony no 9 ("Choral") 4th movement, Coda) Original Version This video, Wake Up Pui!, was originally quite different as seen in a rare promo. Pui had her hair down and Nicole had her hair in braids, and the songs were performed on different sets. In the end it says "Coming in 2005", but the video was actually released in 2004 according to sources. It's possible The Presenters decided to reshoot the video after not liking their new haircuts, and decided to go back to the old one. It is unknown if it was going to have any more or less songs than the released version, as all we see in the trailer are short clips from "Reading is a Mystery", "Melon Pumpkin", "Wake Up Pui!", and "Rondo a Caprico". It's possible that at the time, these four songs were all they had filmed before re-shooting the video, but there is no evidence supporting or denying this. Kids * Aspen Monroe * Rupert Wood Monroe * Aaron Marmion * Drew Hutton * Elizabeth Dominguez * Jordan Sloane * Claire Day * Joseph Day * Domonic Day Presented by * Pui Fan Lee * Sidney Sloane * Chris Jarvis * Nicole Davis * Sue Monroe Credits * Written by: Pui Fan Lee, Sid Sloane, Chris Jarvis, Sue Monroe, and Nicole Davis * Directed by: Andy Day * Coordinator: John William Day * Associate Producer: Paul Day * For CBeebies: Kay Benbow * Classical Music by: Mozart, Debussy, and Beethoven * Music and Sound Design: Bill Weisbach * MBO: Bill Weisbach, Clive Smith, Tom Nazzolia, Laura Koepke, Dan Wills, and Bob Fretz * Backgrounds: Chris Jarvis * Presenter Wrangler: Chris Jarvis * Irish Dancing provided by: The Newcastle School for the Young * Guest Starring: John Dominguez Trivia * This is the first video where Sid plays the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar. * This video was released in 2004, not 2005! Just like with World of Words being released in 2002 and not in 2003. * The outside scenes of Pool Party! and Do the Wave were filmed in Glasgow, Newcastle, London, and Edinburgh. * Sue's kids Aspen and Rupert are both seen in the outside scene of Pool Party! and studio songs I like to go out to the Sea, I Can Do So Many Things and the Credits. Sid's son Jordan is also seen in the Credits. * CBeebies member Mark Little makes a cameo in We Like To Say Hello, wearing an Elvis costume and wig while holding his son. * In Do the Wave, the camera flips over then turns right side up. Pool Party! has a similar shot, but it is done in editing. * This is the first appearance of the Red Starry Keyboard. * Symphony no 9 ("Choral"), 4th movement Coda was also the end credits music fro School and the backyard gang episode Baby Beethoven and also Baby Einstein's version. * This is the only video released in America that didn't receive a DVD release. * Reading is a Mystery is replaced with The Chase (Instrumental) in versions sold outside of the UK. However, the skit/prologue to Reading is a Mystery is still used, although cut short before Sid leads into the song by saying "Let's solve a book mystery everybody!." * At the end of the song of the same name, the other presenters fall asleep as Pui yawns and says "Can you please keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep!" * This is the only time that the Red Starry Keyboard has three stars, and they were first colored White. * This is the first appearance of the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar and the Yellow Takamine Acoustic Guitar. * The full version of the video was uploaded on CBeebies' YouTube channel, although the credits were cut out. * The 2006 re-release VHS is the same as the 2004 VHS. * Piper's Waltz is listed as "Piper's Waltz (instrumental)". Goofs * During several songs, you can see studio lights and sides of sets. And at the beginning of Do the Wave and throughout Coda a camera crew member is seen. * Special Thanks in the end credits mistakenly labels Claire, Joseph and Dominic Day's last names as Sandion, which is actually the family name of their cousins who also participate in CBeebies videos. Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Videos featuring Classic CBeebies Category:Classic CBeebies